I'm not Gone
by TwilightSparkle29
Summary: (Fifth story in the found series) Spitfire at the team are going up to their academy for the advanced training course, but what happens when an old foe returns, seeking the revenge she wants so badly.
1. Chapter 1

The cold winter air blew through the manes of five different pegasi, the wonderbolts. Spitfire was leading them through practice for the next performance, even though it was next month, they were preparing ahead of time. Spitfire went in for a landing. The team followed her.

"As you all know, were going up to the academy for our advanced training course." Spitfire started. "You were all aware of that, right?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am" they all responded.

"You will see some familiar ponies, and others who were just accepted." Spitfire stated. "You all should be prepared to leave tonight." Spitfire added

"Yes ma'am" The team responded.

"Dismissed" Spitfire commanded, and with that they all flew off toward the locker room.

* * *

The sun slowly set, and the wonderbolts were finishing up their packing. Unlike the beginner's course, which was a week long, the advanced course was a month long, and was much rougher. Spitfire slowly walked out of the headquarters, joining her team, her head hung, she was looking at the ground. Soarin walked up to her and put his wing around her.

"You feeling okay" Soarin asked, he put his hoof up to her forehead. Spitfire closed her eyes, savoring his touch.

"Yeah, I feel ok" Spitfire whispered.

"Something's getting to you" Soarin whispered.

"I'm just being paranoid" Spitfire stated as she pushed off the ground and started to fly off. Soarin quickly caught up to her, and then stayed next to her.

"What do you mean" he asked.

"It's just a gut feeling something is going to go wrong" Spitfire told him. "It's probably just nerves" Spitfire added. But little did she know what was about to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

The moon was out by the time the wonderbolts were at the academy. The team had gone to their dorm rooms. Spitfire, on the other hand was in her office, trying to get ahead of the game with paperwork and other important things. She was so focused on the document she was reading, she didn't notice Soarin walk in.

"Okay, this is clearly more than nerves!" He stated.

"What do you mean Soarin, all I'm doing is getting ahead of the game" Spitfire whispered as she grabbed her quill, and signed the bottom of the document. She put it off to the side of her desk, and went to grab another document, only for Soarin to grab her by the wrist.

"Well, you're done for tonight" he stated, almost yelled.

"Soarin, how dare you!" Spitfire squeaked. She tried to get her wrist out of his grasp.

"I'll let go when you answer my question" Soarin whispered. Spitfire sighed, and reached down with her other hoof. She pulled something out of her saddle bag, and put it on the desk. Soarin noticed it was a piece of paper; he grabbed it with his free hoof, and read the sloppy handwriting.

_She is not gone you know. We got her out of that horrid place, and now she is after you. We all are after you, and when we find you, you're going to die_

_~Frostbite_

Soarin looked over to Spitfire, who was now hysterically crying. Soarin let go of her wrist, and walked around her desk, so he was next to her. He wrapped his fore arms around her, holding her in a hug. Spitfire buried her face in his coat, and continued to cry. Soarin got Spitfire up onto his back after much trial and error. And walked out of her office, and to her dorm

* * *

Spitfire and Soarin were back at Spitfire's room, Soarin was trying to calm her down, and get her to go to sleep.

"Spitfire, nothing is going to happen" Soarin whispered.

"Why would they do that then" Spitfire cried, her voice was muffled for her face was buried in his coat.

"They're trying to get the best of you; they're trying to get a reaction like this" Soarin whispered. Spitfire was silent, clinging onto him for dear life. Soarin sighed, and shifted so he could see Spitfires face. He pushed some of her mane out of her face, and wiped her tears away. He nuzzled her lightly. Spitfire didn't say a word. After a while Soarin knew she was asleep, and he to, laid down and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was high in the sky, and the cadets started flying in. Spitfire's quadrant was accounted for, and she was allowed to begin.

"Well look what we got here" She started as she walked along the line of her cadets. "Bet you all think you're Wonderbolt material" She added.

"Yes Ma'am" they all stated in unison

"Have what it takes to be an elite flyer" She stated.

"Yes' Ma'am" they all responded

"Well, let me be the first to tell you" she started; she walked up to an unfamiliar yellow Pegasus with a blue and white mane. "YOU DON'T" She yelled. All the ponies that were new to the camp winced at the sudden volume change.

"If you had what it takes, you'd already be a Wonderbolt!" She stated. She walked up and down the line, asking questions, trying to get into the cadets heads; she finally walked up to familiar cyan Pegasus with a rainbow mane.

"You look like the worst flier in the whole academy, you probably quit within the first week." Spitfire sneered.

"No Ma'am I'll never quit Ma'am" The Pegasus responded.

"So you want a chance to prove me wrong" Spitfire asked. The Pegasus just stood at attention.

"I'm going to take that as a yes, GIVE ME FIVE HUNDRED LAPS, ALL OF YOU" Spitfire responded. Groans came from some of the new Cadets.

"NOW" she yelled, and then blew her whistle.

* * *

Training for the first day had gone to plan. Now the Wonderbolts, along with their cadets were in the mess hall. Everything seemed to be going smoothly. Every pony was conversing, causing the room to be filled with the buzz of multiple conversations. Even the wonderbolts were talking to each other, except for one. Spitfire was silent, poking at her food with her fork. Soarin looked over, only to see an emotionless Spitfire.

"You okay Spitfire" he whispered to her. She looked over to where he was sitting.

"Don't show emotion in front of them, it's a dangerous weakness we all possess." Spitfire whispered back.

"What are you saying?" Soarin asked.

"I'm saying I don't want to talk about this right now, maybe later" Spitfire stated. She got up and left right after her explanation. She just wanted to be alone right now, she was being paranoid, and she knew it. She just had to reassure herself nothing was going to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Spitfire walked down the hallway, to the front door. She hesitated for a second, and then pushed it open. She walked outside, to be greeted by the sound of rain starting. Spitfire rolled her eyes, and walked off. She walked aimlessly, she ended up by the runway that she met her quadrant on this morning. She sighed and started to walk down it. The rain, which was just drizzling at first, started to downpour. She looked down at the pavement below her four hooves. She just kept walking though.

"I'm going crazy" she whispered to herself. She felt a few tears roll down her cheeks. She felt her mane start to stick to her neck and shoulders. Her uniform was soaking wet, and her sunglasses were starting to fog up. She took her sunglasses off, revealing her brown eyes; the whites of her eyes were starting to turn red as she cried. Her knees started to fail, and she knelt down onto the rock hard pavement, bawling her eyes out.

* * *

The rest of the team was still in the main building, looking for Spitfire. They had no idea where she was. Shimmer walked down the steps, and the team all turned around.

"Shimmer have you seen Spitfire" Cloud puff asked.

"South runway, sopping wet, bawling her eyes out, and she broke her sunglasses so, yeah" Shimmer responded. The cadets started to whisper and gasp among themselves, Soarin on the other hand ran out of the room, grabbed a jacket, put it on, and ran outside.

* * *

The rain soaked Soarins mane and tail as he ran toward the south runway. When he finally got to it, he saw spitfire kneeling down, a black colored glass surrounded her, and he saw the frame to her sunglasses snapped in half. He heard her crying through the chattering of her teeth. He walked over, and picked her up. She tried to push herself off him. He didn't even to bother to look at her.

"No, Spitfire, you're going to get sick out here, you're coming with me" he commanded, he felt her stop struggling. He ran back to the house after he watched his step walking over the small shards of black glass that used to be the lenses to Spitfires sunglasses. He soon was back to the main building, as he pushed the door open, he felt spitfire stiffen up, like she was preparing herself, like something bad was going to happen. Soarin walked in, and he saw the cadets looking at them. Lightning walked up to him and whispered something into his ear. He nodded, and started down the hallway, ignoring the stares from the cadets completely. Lightning and Cloud Puff nodded to each other, and then Lightning commanded them to all get to their bunks.


	5. Chapter 5

Soarin walked into Spitfires dorm. He put Spitfire down, and got her out of her wet uniform. She tried to back away from him. Only for him to grab her and wrap her in a towel, she still squirmed and tried to get out of his grip while he tried to dry her off.

'"Spitfire, you're really… acting infantile… right now" Soarin stated, pausing every few words, pulling her back into his tight grip.

"LET ME GO" Spitfire shouted as she squirmed out of Soarins grip again, only for Soarin to grab her by the tail, and drag her back toward him. He wrapped the towel back around her, and started to dry her off again.

"Spitfire, after this… you are going straight to bed!" Soarin commented. He paused to drag her back toward him again. Spitfire turned to face him. He turned her around again; she turned her head so she could look at him.

"When did you start making my decisions" Spitfire sneered.

"After you lost control of your life" Soarin hissed. Spitfire shut her mouth; she turned away, her eyes started to water. Her breath became shaky. After a while, Soarin put the towel down, picked her up, and put her down in her bed. He pulled the covers up over her, and then headed for the door, a frustrated look on his face.

"Soarin" Spitfire started, Soarin spun around and looked at Spitfire.

"Don't even ask, because I'm going to give you the answer, No, I won't stay with you tonight, because this fit you had was the one a foal would when it didn't get its way. You need to think about what you said and did tonight Spitfire, I'll start staying with you again in a couple days" Soarin exclaimed in an annoyed tone, then left. Spitfire looked at her door.

"Soarin, no, no, don't leave me" Spitfire stated as she jumped out of her bed and started down the hall. Soarin turned around, picked her up, and brought her back to her room; he put her back into her bed, and pulled the covers up over her.

"Go to bed Spitfire, you can beg all you want, but I've made up my mind" Soarin stated, then left her alone in her dark room. Spitfire felt her eyes water, and she let her emotions flow freely. She started to silently cry.

"Was I really that bad" She whispered, "I was a bad mare, I did something that clearly pissed him off enough to leave me alone and not care for me" Spitfire added in a hushed tone. More tears fell from her eyes. She soon pulled the covers up over her head, and fell asleep, her heart ripped to shreds.

* * *

"Aww, isn't that the saddest thing you ever witnessed" Frostbite commented sarcastically from a cloud.

"Really, she sort of deserves to be scolded like that, all that matters now is getting are revenge" Thunder Strike responded.

"In time girls, we need to get into her head first, I'd like to see where this leads though, it's fun seeing my sister in so much mental pain" Sunshine commented from behind them. She laughed a crazed laugh, and then flew off, her two friends following in suite.


	6. Chapter 6

Spitfire walked down the hall, her head was hung. She didn't want any pony to see the state she was in right now. She had woke up about four times last night. Every time she did, she would whisper Soarins name, only to remind herself that he wasn't there with her, and he probably hated her. She would then, silently cry till she fell asleep again. She had just left her office so she could begin her training session. Without her sunglasses, she had no way of hiding her tear streaked coat, red eyes, and the dark circles under them.

"What did I do wrong" she whispered to herself as she was nearing the end of the hallway. Her voice was gruff, probably because she ended up breaking down in her office a few seconds ago. She remembered one minute she was looking at a document, the next she felt like some pony was watching her, so she looked out the window, only to find Soarin talking to some of his cadets; Soarin was a constant reminder of her hopefully temporary broken heart. After that she just put her work aside, and just cried hours on end. This was becoming too much for her to handle.

She couldn't bring herself to say what was on her mind. But she was thinking Soarin was going to dump her sometime soon. She looked up to see she was in front of the door that lead out to the training grounds. And after a deep breath, she pushed the door open, and walked outside to meet her quadrant

* * *

Training was going well, for the most part. The cadets were seriously getting on her nerves today. And what was about to happen, was going to make it worse.

"Hello, sister" Some pony commented from behind her. The cadets stopped in their tracks. Spitfire slowly turned around, and looked up from the ground to see her sister, along with Frostbite and Thunder Strike.

"Go away Sunshine, please" Spitfire asked.

"Hey, why don't you go jump off that cliff over there" Sunshine stated, giving her that "I'm not going away" look. Spitfire looked at her.

"I think you should" she responded.

"Just where did you come from" Sunshine asked. Spitfire saw two pegasi coming in for a landing, one had a light blue coat, and another a cream colored coat. Spitfire sighed, and just randomly said something

"Kangaroos" she responded. The cadets were taken aback by this.

"Lousy animals Kangaroos, they're awkward and dirty" Sunshine taunted

"Maybe they learned from you" Spitfire snapped back. She was not in the mood for this.

"No pony talks to me like that" Sunshine stated as she got up in Spitfires face.

"Obviously some pony should" Spitfire calmly responded.

"Please run in front of a bus" Sunshine commented

"Quite obnoxious for you to say" Spitfire snapped back

"Really" Sunshine asked in a mocking tone that made it sound like she was surprised.

"Sure was" Spitfire answered

"Thanks" Sunshine sneered. By this time the two pegasi, who turned out to be Soarin and Lightning were coming toward Spitfire and Sunshine. Soarin stopped dead in his tracks, so did lightning

"You got to be kidding me" Lightning whispered.

"Nope" Soarin responded. They heard Spitfire and Sunshine's argument continue

"Up your nose I see boogers" Spitfire sneered

"Very clever" Sunshine responded

"Wish you thought of it" Spitfire asked.

"X marks the spot I'd like to punch" Sunshine responded, holding her hoof by her face.

"Your hoof smells weird" Spitfire commented.

"Zero is what you are on a scale of one to ten" Sunshine commented. Spitfire looked over to find Soarin and Lightning watching this verbal fight go down. She didn't want to continue, but she had to.

"As if I care what you think" Spitfire snapped back.

"Better watch yourself" Sunshine warned.

"Can't take it" Spitfire asked

"Don't push it" Sunshine hissed.

"Eat your pants" Spitfire commanded.

"Eat my hoof!" Sunshine stated as she punched her in the face. Spitfire fell to the ground; she put her hoof up to her muzzle, only to feel blood seeping out of her nose and onto her hoof. Sunshine stormed off.

"I'll be back" She called out, then flew off with her two friends. Spitfire heard Soarin and Lightning run up to her.

"Spitfire maybe I should" Soarin started

"I'm fine" Spitfire stated, a little choked up, and then she ran off down the runway, toward the main building, after a minute Soarin turned to her team.

"You all are dismissed" Soarin told them, with that the cadets flew towards the mess hall. Soarin started walking toward the main building.

"Where are you going?" Lightning asked.

"To see Spitfire" Soarin called back. Lightning shook his head. He knew you didn't bother Spitfire when she was in a bad mood, and every pony knew what happened last night. So Soarins idea to Lightning was a really stupid one.

"Hopefully he has life insurance" Lightning sarcastically commented, and then walked off toward the mess hall himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Soarin walked into the empty main building. He started to head down the hallway. He knew exactly why Spitfire had reacted the way she did in his presence. He knew exactly what she was worried about, and he would admit. Last night he overreacted. He hated seeing Spitfire like this, and just the stress of the first day with his quadrant misbehaving, it almost pushed him over the edge. He felt as though he took that stress out on Spitfire. He regretted everything. He heard sniffling from her dorm.

"Spitfire" he stated through her door. She didn't open the door, so he opened it and walked in.

"Look Spitfire I" Soarin started.

"Yeah, I know the speech, I don't think this going to work out, but we can still be friends, all that crap" Spitfire hissed. Soarin held her. Her eyes widened in shock. What was he doing?

"Soarin, aren't you breaking up with me" Spitfire started.

"No, I can't imagine life without you Spitfire" Soarin whispered. "I'm sorry for last night, I wasn't myself, and I shouldn't have done that." Soarin added. Spitfire was silent. She felt Soarin nuzzle her, and Spitfire rested her head on his shoulder. She felt Soarins hoof running up and down her back. It was more soothing than usual. She felt like she could just fall asleep right there.

"You didn't sleep well last night did you?" Soarin asked in a whisper. Spitfire nodded. Soarin started to nuzzle her again. Spitfire yawned, and her eyelids started to droop.

"I can't fall asleep now, I have to get back to my… quadrant" Spitfire whispered yawning at one point.

"I already took care of things, you should take advantage of this break you have." Soarin stated. His hoof still ran up and down Spitfires back, and within seconds, Spitfire was asleep, her head lightly resting on Soarins shoulder. Soarin softly chuckled, and then put her down in her bed. He settled down next to her, feeling her cuddle up next to him. He put his arm around her, and watched her for a while, before he fell asleep as well.

* * *

"Hey Lightning" Cloud puff greeted as he entered the mess hall

"Hey" he responded. Cloud Puff looked around her.

"Where's Soarin" she asked.

"Committing suicide" Lightning responded.

"WHAT" She shouted.

"Geez, don't you know sarcasm when you hear it, he's with Spitfire." He commented.

"Oh, after last night's incident, man that's stupid" She stated.

"You're so smart you know that" Lightning sneered.

"And you are about to get falcon punched in the face, you know that" Cloud Puff responded.

"Really, like you could falcon punch me" Lightning teased. Cloud puff pulled her hoof back, and falcon punched him in the face. He fell out of his chair.

"I' stand corrected" Lightning responded. All of a sudden they heard some pony walk up

"What happened to Lightning?" they asked. Cloud puff turned around to see Shimmer standing behind them. Lightning sat up.

"You tell no one" he stated. They heard something hit the window. And saw Sunshine, Frostbite, and Thunder Strike laughing on a cloud close to the one of the windows, and sunshine's hoof had hit the window. Lightning opened it and yelled.

"SCRAM!" and with that, the three girls stopped laughing, and flew off.

* * *

Sunshine flew through the sky with her friends. She was thinking about something.

"What's on your mind" Frostbite asked. Sunshine looked at her.

"That blue pegasi my sister calls her colt friend wouldn't allow me near her, but what if I were to take something a little more _valuable_ than her life" Sunshine stated. Her friends looked at her. Then they got the idea. And the whole way back to where they were staying, they snickered and conversed about their plan.

"All I have to do is take that little ounce of anger toward spitfire out, it will be a good practice run too" she whispered when they landed, and with that walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

Spitfire, the other wonderbolts, and the cadets were in the mess hall, the moon was high above the horizon line. Little did they know what was going on right outside, and what was about to go down.

* * *

Sunshine loaded the round into the revolver she was holding. She pulled the hammer to the gun back, and aimed. Her friends snickered. She told them to shut up, and then continued to find where she was shooting. She put her hoof up to tell the girls to be quiet and for frostbite to yell to the rest of the team, who eagerly watched.

"FIRE IN THE HOE" Frostbite shouted, then flew away with the rest of the team, as Sunshine wrapped her hoof around the trigger.

* * *

Shattered glass flew into the mess hall as the sound of a gunshot rang through the air. Spitfire twisted, and fell out of her seat.

"GET DOWN" Soarin yelled.

"WERE ALL GOING TO DIE" Lightning screamed.

"Nice going genius" Cloudpuff sneered

"Guys" Spitfire whispered.

"Just stay down, and you chance of survival increases" Soarin hissed.

"YOU DON"T KNOW THAT, WHAT IF THEIR SOME SORT OF FREAKY NINJA PONY, WHO TROTS AROUND AND SNIPES OTHERS" Lightning yelled.

"I stand corrected; you're a total idiot Lightning" Cloudpuff stated.

"Guys" Spitfire stated. She looked down to see a small puddle of blood forming. "Oh shit" spitfire whispered. She felt the warm, crimson liquid pour down her face.

"Lightning ninjas don't exist" Cloudpuff hissed.

"GUYS, I'M SORT OF IN A LIFE OR DEATH SITUATION OVER HERE!" Spitfire screeched, drawing all the attention to her.

"Oh, wow" Soarin whispered.

"How did we not notice that" Cloudpuff stated

"Don't just stand there, GET HELP" Spitfire commanded. Soarin ran out of the room.

"Were miles from a hospital" Lightning stated.

"Hmm, maybe that's why we have doctors and nurses HERE YOU DUMB ASS" Spitfire screamed. Cloudpuff started laughing. Lightning glared at her.

"No need to be hurtful" he stated. Shimmer just stood up, and walked to the window. She saw Sunshine and her team, laughing at the fact they just shot a famous icon.

"GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I COME AND SNIPE THE SHIT OUT OF YOU" she yelled out the window. Sunshine smirked, nodded, and then flew away with her team.


	9. Chapter 9

It ends up Spitfire was just nicked by the bullet, and only needed a few stiches. She was in her room with Soarin.

"I can't believe I let you convince me they were just joking" Spitfire hissed.

"Look, I couldn't tell if they were or not, okay" Soarin told her. Spitfire sighed. Soarin walked up and wrapped his wing around her.

"Hey, it could have been worse" Soarin whispered. Spitfire nodded. Soarin walked up, so he was next to her. He felt her place her head on his shoulder. He looked at her.

"The first week in and so much has already happened." Spitfire whispered. "I just want this to stop" she added. Soarin could tell she was trying to stay strong; blinking back her tears every once in a while.

"It is going to stop, it has before, and it's not different from last time they showed up" Soarin whispered. Spitfire nodded. Her eyes started to close

"I think the side effects of the pain medicine they gave me are starting to kick in." she yawned. The doctor said she may be drowsy. And boy was he right. All she wanted to do was fall asleep. She walked over to her bed, and laid down. Soarin settled down next to her, and as soon as she put her head on his chest, and closed her eyes, she fell asleep.

* * *

Shimmer looked out the window, gazing at the sky lit by moonlight.

"You're thinking about something" Lightning commented. A few of the cadets turned their heads towards the three, higher ranked wonderbolts.

"I'm not thinking I know something" Shimmer stated.

"And what is that" Cloudpuff asked.

"Well, for one, we know she's working her freaky voodoo magic" Lightning stated.

"Have we not implied my mother is your captain" Shimmer threatened, lightning closed his mouth. Spitfire sighed.

"They're not after Spitfire, they're after me" Shimmer whispered.

"What" Lightning stated.

"I could tell from the way that Sunshine stared at me, the way she nodded. She was planning something against me." Shimmer explained.

"Should we tell Spitfire?" Cloudpuff stated.

"NO! No don't mention anything, she has enough stress already, I can handle this" Shimmer stated, then left the room.

"Were screwed" Lightning commented, only to get a smack to the back of the head.

"Let's just get to our bunks" Cloudpuff hissed, and then left, along with lightning and the cadets.


	10. Chapter 10

The sun was over the horizon, it was about noon, and Shimmer, was watching her every move. Always making sure some pony, was within earshot. Just in case. Her eyes darted around every once in a while, she watched every cloud for any movement. She was near where her mother was training her quadrant. When she felt a hoof wrap around her waist, they pulled her closer to where they were standing.

"Shimmer, It's so nice to see you" she heard sunshine hiss. Shimmer did the first thing that came to her mind.

"MOM, HELP! PLEASE!" she screamed, she felt another hoof go over her mouth, muffling her screams and plea for help. She started to kick at the pony.

"Ugh, just stay still" Frostbite hissed. She realized it was Frostbites hoof over her mouth. She then, thought of something else. She went, and opened her mouth, and chomped down on her hoof, she felt some blood seep into her mouth.

"OW, SHE BIT ME" Frostbite screamed. This caught her mother's attention. She started to run toward her. Shimmer started to shake her head. She felt the metal barrel of the revolver go up against the side of her head.

"Come any closer and I'll shoot Spitfire" Sunshine hissed. Spitfire's eyes narrowed

"You wouldn't dare!" she squeaked. Sunshine wrapped her hoof around the trigger.

"You want to test me" Sunshine asked. Spitfire backed up a bit. She heard three sets of hooves land next to her, she saw it was Soarin, Lightning, and Cloudpuff.

"Let her go" Cloudpuff stated. Sunshine cackled.

"Would you look at this, two pathetic excuse's for friends, and a colt friend." Sunshine sneered. The team glared at her.

"No one talks about my friends like that" Spitfire hissed.

"Obviously some pony should, it's time you grew up Spitfire, and we all have to make sacrifices." Sunshine hissed. Shimmer stomped on her hoof; Sunshine winced in pain, but then held her by the neck.

"THIS IS CHILD ABUSE" Shimmer screamed. She squirmed and kicked, trying to get out of her grasp. Lightning was losing his patience, and charged toward Sunshine.

"Lightning no!" Spitfire screamed. Shimmer, on the other hand, had wrapped her hind leg around Sunshine's arm that was still on the ground, and pushed forward, She was then able to get out of her grip, and managed to knock Sunshine to the ground in the process. Lightning pinned her down. Shimmer, then made a run for it, just in case Sunshine managed to get loose.

* * *

It was a few hours after the incident. Two guards came to take Sunshine away, along with her friends. And now Shimmer and the team were all on the training fields, Lightning walked up to her.

"Shimmer I" he started before she shoved him to the ground.

"Hey!" he commented. Shimmer glared at him

"I should kick your ass" She commented. Lightning was taken aback. Cloudpuff started to hysterically laugh.

"Why" he asked.

"When some pony says, come any closer and I'll shoot, and the gun is pointed at an eleven year olds head, you don't charge for them" Shimmer explained. Cloud puff was rolling on the ground from laughter now. Soarin gave her a weird look. And Spitfire just rolled her eyes.

"Again, I have to thank all of you for what you did, even though the wonderbolts aren't my personal police force" Shimmer concluded. Then walked away.

* * *

The rest of the training course went according to plan, with no other new issues. The only problems were lightning's bragging, and his attempted (and failed) ground stunts. Spitfire soon got over what happened. But could never forgive Sunshine for what she did. Sunshine was now currently on death row, and her friends were in solitary confinement. But soon, things ran like normal again.

* * *

(A/N: yay I did it! another story done, and of corse another one to come out. So i'm guessing you know the speech by now. Keep your eyes open for the next story ;)

~TwilightSparkle29)


End file.
